Dub Bashing Rhymes
by Joruri Soma
Summary: Rated for cursing. Short little rhyming things that are supposed to put down the dub. Tis horrid and odd, but I would like a few reviews, please.-
1. Lenny is dead

Dub Bashing Rhymes  
  
***  
  
Kruu~?^-^ You want read poems of dub bashing?! You want read Joruri's poems of dub bashing?!? Wai! Joruri ureshii desu!!^-^ ::glomp:: I hope you enjoy these.. I'm not very good at writing poems.. I usually got 3 or 4 out of 5 in poetry class.^-^;; But these should turn out okay.. ::shrugs::  
  
Just so you know, each chapter is going to have one poem of bashing, or a parody of something, in which Yoh-tachi make fun of it.. I'm not too sure, I haven't planned everything out yet. So for now, enjoy a little poemish thing about Lenny.^-^;;  
  
***  
Hello Ol' chums! Lenny is my bloody name  
To become shaman king and kill that blasted Yoh is my aim  
I carry with me a bloody "sword on a stick"  
And yes, shaman ass, it does kick  
  
Yes, I am bloody British  
And don't make fun of me, 'less you want your head on a dish  
Yes, yes. I know, I know, I should be Chinese  
Sadly 4kids did not listen to your pleas..  
  
Hey listen up, you. Yes, yes, you..  
I still know all my bloody kung fu  
And I still have my charm and adorable spike  
Think, you twit! Me and Ren are exactly alike!  
  
::twitch:: "Kisama! Us, alike? I think not!"  
(Don't worry, this is just part of Joruri's crazy plot)  
"Don't fret, you twit. Its just a cartoon, I say."  
"Twit?!? Kisama! At least I don't sound like I'm freaking gay!"  
  
"Hey, watch your language! This is, after all, a blasted children's show."  
"That's it! You, Lenny Tao, are next on death row!"  
"Oh bloody 'hell"  
Ren strikes. Lenny does nothing to repel  
  
"Chuuka Zanmai!" Ren cries.  
Lenny, on the other hand, just says his good-byes  
And in a flash, the horror of Lenny is done  
Next chapter, another poem and more dub bashing fun!  
  
***  
  
You like? Sorry it's so short.(_ _) Joruri have trouble with these sort of things. @_@ Tell me what you think and I suppose I'll make more.^-^;; REVIEW!!!  
  
Um.. If there is a DUB character you want to see a poem about, please tell me about it!^-^ I plan to do a lot of these, but my memory keeps me from remembering a couple of things about the dub.^-^;; Yeah, sure. I COULD watch the episodes I recorded, but its just too evil!XO So suggest a couple of dub characters, ManKin groups, scenes, dialogue, and all that stuff.^-^ Sankyuu!!  
  
Oh yeah.. By the way, I'm VERY, VERY, VERY sorry for my lack of updates on "I didn't do it", "Early Holidays", and "Anna Kyouyama, Itako & idol.."(_ _) ::hides:: I'm really, really sorry, but I've either been to busy or too lazy to update.^-^;; ::narrowly dodges a poisoned riceball:: O.O!! Ahhh I'm working on them, I SWEAR!!!XO I'll get'em up soon!! I promise!! ::hides from the risk of being hit by poisoned riceballs::  
  
~Joruri Soma  
  
::went off to look for inspiration:: 


	2. Morty no like dub ManKin fics

Dub Bashing Rhymes  
  
***  
  
Whoa. . . ::counts:: 14 reviews?!? O___O!! Uh thanks everyone.o.o;; I don't know what was so great about it but. . . I'm glad you liked it? ::shrugs::  
  
This next one is about baka-Morty now.^-^ But for some reason I had trouble squeezing Manta in. . . so he's not appearing in this one.;___; GOMEN!!!(_ _) I'll try my best to have ManKin characters attack dub characters in the  
other ones, okay?^-^;; ::hides::  
  
Gyah I didn't put a disclaimer in the last chappie!!O.O I totally forgot!!  
-_-;;  
  
Anyways. . . Disclaimer: I own nothing! Nothing belongs to Joruri. Not even the computer  
I use. . .o.O It belongs to Joruri's Onii-san.^-^;;  
  
***  
  
My name is Morty, does it ring a bell?  
Mine is the voice that opened up hell  
I'm a ManKin dub  
And that's just great  
'Cause now a few fans want my head on a plate  
  
My voice is crappy from your point of view  
And I agree that I sound like I have the flu  
Its horrible and scary  
Can I say less?  
Let's go off topic and mention Marco in a dress!=D  
  
The oh-so-famous Manjien has gone and dispersed  
And you thought the dub couldn't get any worst  
Its now a book of ghost stories  
And 4kids is to blame  
And might I add that ghost stories aren't that lame!  
  
My name is bad too, I'll add another touch  
Anna certainly makes fun of "Morty" too much  
"Shut up, Shorty.  
Unless you want to get smacked!"  
"Whoo Anna! You need a tic-tac!"D  
  
Oops! 'Better run, before I get killed, like "Len"  
But first let me say something right before then  
Why, oh why? There have already been six  
You stupid dub watchers  
Stop writing dub ManKin fics!! 


End file.
